Field
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures, and particularly, devices configured to be delivered and placed in a patient's body for the treatment of pelvic floor disorder and methods thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Pelvic organ prolapse is an abnormal descent or herniation of the pelvic organs. A prolapse may occur when muscles and tissues in the pelvic region become weak and can no longer hold the pelvic organs in place correctly.
Treatment for symptoms of the pelvic organ prolapse can include changes in diet, weight control, and lifestyle. Treatment may also include surgery, medication, and use of grafts to support the pelvic organs.
Sacrocolpopexy is one such surgical technique that may be used to repair pelvic organ prolapse. This can be performed using an open abdominal technique or with the use of minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy or robotic-assisted surgery. The technique includes suspension of the apical portion of vagina (or sometimes the vaginal cuff after hysterectomy) using an implant such that the technique tries to recreate the natural anatomic support.
In some cases, a Y-shaped implant may be used to treat vaginal vault prolapse during the sacrocolpopexy procedure. The Y-shaped implant aids vaginal cuff suspension to the sacrum and provides long-term support. The procedure can be minimally invasive (laparoscopic sacral colpopexy) or traditional (open sacral colpopexy). Also, in some cases, different anatomical locations inside a patient's body for example, vagina, uterus, and sacrum may be involved in repair of the pelvic organ prolapse. For example, at least a portion of the implant may be attached to an anterior vaginal wall, and a posterior vaginal wall in some cases. These anatomical locations have different biological attributes and behave differently. Therefore, the implant may not conform to the varying behavior of the different anatomical locations where the implant portions are attached.
Thus, in light of the above, there is a need for an improved implant that can be fabricated to conform to varying behavior of different anatomical locations inside a patient's body.